Angel In Blue Jeans
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: COMPLETED Manny loves Craig, Craig too, but he's hurting Manny too much. What happens when Manny tries to erase Craig from her life, for good?, will Craig accept that Manny belongs to his past or will he fight for her?
1. What a Difference a Day Made

_When the moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves, I let it go_

_We build our church above the street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you_

Everything was in the past, there was no Ashley, there was no problems, no Degrassi, there were just two people, just like old times, just like everything was supposed to be before Ashley came in the picture, but this was going to last forever just like he said, no one knew it, but everything felt so right, everything was perfect

-Don't You Leave Me..-she said between kisses

-I'll never let you go, never…I Love You

-Just Don't Go..

_And all I can do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you_

This was the moment the two were waiting for a long time, why he had to be like that, she knew that everything they'll do tonight will remain in her heart as a beautiful moment..again. Because Craig Manning was like that, he uses you, and then he goes again with Ashley…Ashley, that word was banned in her vocabulary, she lost her best friend because of her, she lost THEIR baby because of her…well, not everything was her fault, but if she just..if she just..well, Craig still loved her, no matter what, everything that he was saying now was just something that you say to make the moment special, just words, no feelings.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

-Are you OK?- he asked her for a moment he sounded preoccupied- if you want to I can take you home..

-No, I want to be here, with you, just for today, even if you don't talk to me tomorrow I will always have moments like this in my mind.

-Manny, no. This time will be different, _I promise-_ he said whispering

-Something that I've learned with time, Manning, is that your promises are lies.

-Manny, now there's nothing that can stop us..I need you…and you know that you need me. Please just believe me.

-Craig..I Love you, everytime I'm with you I see carrousels in the skies, Everyritime I'm with you I feel happy, I feel alive…I just need that now.

-Trust Me…I need you, please..stay with me

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words, there's only truth_

_Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate, our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_But nobody knows you like I do_

_This world it don't understand_

_That I grow stronger in your hands_

He was asleep, nothing had happened, she was not going to make the same mistake again..she just wanted to be with him, that was enough for her. She loved watching him sleeping, he just look like an angel like that…it was moments like that, when he was asleep, when she could see him without blushing, without feeling those butterflies in her stomach…his looking was just the thing that captured Manny…she loved him, when he looked her the way only Craig Manning could to…he was unique.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable, baby_

_We never sleep, we're always holding hands_

_Kissing for hours, talking and making plans_

_I feel like a better man, just being in the same room_

She remembered when he asked her to dance when Emma and her crashed that party..it was the best moment in her life, who would have thought that that moment would be the beginning of something that marked Manny and Craig's life…she laughed..3 years ago she was dancing with him some cheesy song, she would give anything just to repeat that moment…when she fell in love for the first time, when she knew the man that had loved her and had hurt her like no one else…Craig Manning.

_We never sleep, there's just so much to do_

_So much to say, can't close my eyes_

_When I'm with you_

_Insatiable_

_The way I'm loving you_

Sunday Morning, a new day, back to reality, why?... why love had to hurt so much?..."C'mon Manny, you need to move on..he's your past, he can't be your future" thought the girl. She stood up, looked him and whispered goodbye..this time for good. This time she had to leave Craig, even if it hurts, she knew that someday Ashley will come back and she will take Craig away from her…she needed to leave things just the way they were.

-Manny, please..don't go

-I'll be there for you, always

With that, the girl left him, It wasTime To Move On…

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable, baby_

_When I look in your eyes...

* * *

_

Do You wnat this to continue?..well, just push that little button that says "review" and that's it!...I need reviews!...and I Promise I won't do it so..romantic if you want to..This is my first Fic in english so be nice with me!XD XD--Djenme un review para los que estan leyendo esto y hablan español!..a mas reviews mas rapido hago un nuevo capitulo XD XD

----So-----


	2. What My Heart Wants To Say

Hey! I'm here with this new capter, I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything like that...I'm just a crazy fanatic that writes the things that she wants to happen in the show so people can read it and talk about it...I wish I could own Jake Epstein, Shane Kippel, Aubrey Graham and Ryan Cooley!...Asking too much?

_

* * *

_

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

* * *

_

Another day at Degrassi Community School, summer was gone, and now Manny Santos was again in that world, that world full of lies, gossips, bad memories, if she could she would disappear, she would kill herself in order not to suffer like she did last year, but, who knows, maybe this year things could be different…maybe, just maybe…everything could go back to normal…yeah right, only in the twilight zone, but, dreams are free…aren't they?

In another aisle of the this school was Craig Manning, how life could change in one day, no, he was this guy who every girl at school loved, and then..Bam!..He was bipolar…bipolar, what was that in first place, oh well, that was just a nice name for a guy who is mad, crazy…a mania-depressive disorder, they call it…ha, well, life must go on.

* * *

This little problem is not gonna make me sad… I don't care if Ashley is gone for good, I don't care if Manny doesn't want me, I don't care at all…there I am again, lying… of course I care about Manny and Ashley, I really don't know, I loved them both…I love them both, they are one of a kind… 

First is Ashley with her wisdom, we were really connected, music was not only the thing that kept us together, she was kind, she cared about me, she was the one I could only rely on… on the other side is Manny, I know I said all those nice things about Ash, but Manny…Manny has her good thing too, if she hadn't, I would never gone out with her in the first place, I really don't know how people can love one person, but then all of the sudden…you're cheating the one you care about with another chick you met before…I think at first I thought that she was another chick, I was with her because she was…how can I put this nicely?... she showed me how much she loved me…you know, with Ashley I knew that love was there, but…I don't know, Manny, I only hooked up with her…but then when she got pregnant, I feel sorry for her, then I tried to help her, you know?...I really wanted us to be a family, even if that cost Ashley's love, but then, when she told me she aborted, I don't know… I realized that that desire of being a family was really love…

* * *

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

* * *

_

This year, old slutty Manny is gone...for good. It's not fair for me, it's not fair for all my fiends, if there's anyone there…I don't care, I'll prove to all those out there that, the old Manny, the Manny that disappeared 2 years ago is back, well, with some adjustments, but she's back, a more mature, a brave new girl. Oh Emma's there, finally a familiar face.

- Hey Em, excited for this new year?...It's gonna be amazing

- Yeah I think So, are you Ok..about Cra—

- Don't Even Mention it, I'm fine, that guy it's out of my life, I'm over him

- Good, but you know if—

- Yeah I know, you'll be the first to know

Maybe I'm overreacting, but when you're in love, sometimes you think the worst, and that's exactly what happened with me and Craig, I loved him, but I was kind of obsessed, now, we both know that he's in my past, I made that clear the last day of school, when I was with Craig, he's not going to hurt me again, I'm his friend, and that's it

* * *

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

* * *

_

Emma and Manny were at Emma's house babysitting her little brother and also "studying", well they were just talking and talking, and sometimes they had to obey Emma's brother's commands, they've been friends since like forever, and even though they had some fights, they always were best friends, they were real friends, and Manny knew that Emma was always for her and vice versa.

- Em, I gotta go, my mom wants me for dinner time

- Really, well thanks for helping babysitting

- Anytime girl, so see you later

- Bye

Manny was walking towards her house when she saw someone walking in front of her, it was Craig walking alone…He looked so good in the night, she always loved when he acted like a little boy, and most of the time he acted like that when they were alone in the dark, those times where they had to be in the dark…she never understood how much damage she did to herself being with Craig in that situation.

Craig noticed Manny too, since that day when Manny left for good, he didn't knew if he could talk to her, or ask her for an opportunity…he knew how much damage he did to her, and knew that if he loved Manny, he had to leave her alone. But that night, he couldn't leave her alone, he was dying inside, he wanted to tell her what he felt, but also he was afraid of being rejected, he was afraid that Manny would only live in his mind forever…

- Hey Craig!- she said trying to catch his attention

- Manny…long time no see- he said trying to look normal

- Yeah, I know…so…

- So…- the situation was very uncomfortable

- Look Craig, I— how I say this…

- Just say it

- Look, I Know that I've been really, like- she sighted- I just want to rewind, I want to begin, acting like nothing happened

- But it happened…we can't deny it, I Can't deny it

- Craig, please, this is hard for me

- Really? Manny, c'mon, you love me; I love you, why can't we be together?

- Craig, when we are together, something happens, and you end hating me

- I won't, I promise, not this time

- Craig…I—I just can't ok?

- Yeah, I understand, I can't force you to do something that you don't want to

- Look, I know that I was the one that seduced you, that put you in this situation, and I want to fix all the pain that you had because of me, you know, all the problems you had with Ashley, and all that stuff, and also I had problems because of that, I want to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

- Sure, but, we can be friends

- I want that, really, you were so nice to me, and I don't want to lose you

- Look, I've got to go, so, I'll see you when I see you

- Yeah, see you later- Craig was about to leave when he turned around

- Ashley left me, she's in London, and I don't think that she'll be back soon; I just want you to know that.

* * *

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_

* * *

_So here's chapter 2, after a long time, I'm so sorry, but the chapter is finally here, I think i could wrote it better...it doesn't have lots of Cranny moments, but next chapter I'll try to put this two together, I really want to thank all those people that reviewed me (7 reviews, I can't believe it!) well I hope that for this chapter i have more reviews, oh yep, this song is "Gomenasai" from t.A.T.u (But if you want to download it, you have to write Tatu,I really don't know why...)one of my favorite bands, when I first listened to this songthe first thing that I thought about wasManny and Craig, well now I stop writing so you can review...so, Review, just go to that little button that says review this chapter or something like that and review!...Manden reviews, aprieten el botoncito! (Spanish, always!) 

----Sonia----


	3. Are We Friends?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI (even If I wanted I couldn't...but I'm asking Ryan Cooley for Christmas!)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh yes, this chapter has Manny and Craig's P.O.V, try to guess which is Manny's and which is Craig's!**

* * *

**I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise**

_Weekend, finally! Two days without dealing with all those immature kids, what am I saying? I'm the immature kid!...well this weekend Emma and I are going to this party, I don0t know who organized it, but, what the hell…you know, girls just wanna have fun, I need to get over Craig, and all these pain, maybe, he'll be there…maybe, just maybe…nah, what am I saying, I need to get over that guy, c'mon Manny!_

**Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all**

_So…here's the situation, how can I explain it, well… I talked to Ellie, well, no, wait, don't think bad, she's my friend you know, after Ashley dumped me, I just felt alone, and she…she was like my lifeguard that came to save me, well, I talked to her about this whole thing with Manny, and she told me I don't have to give up, she told me that Manny still loved me, well she doesn't know it, but she says that she can see it, when Manny is around me, you know, walking with Emma time to time…she says I have to trust in her guts, well, if Ellie says it, I think I've got to trust in them. In the meantime I have to do something, hey I'll call Jimmy, that man is on a wheelchair but there's no party without Jimmy Brooks in it!_

- Hey James!

- Craig, what's up? In addition of your love problems with Miss Santos?

- Funny, very funny, look man, I need to do something tonight, can you recommend me something?

- Well, as a matter of fact yes, there's something today, I was about to call you because this guy, I think Ryan is his name, is throwing a little gathering…

- Really, I'm so there

- Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, the address is 325 Madison Street

- Got it, see you tonight, bye

- Bye

**Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting**

- Here we are-Emma said as we were inside Ryan's backyard

- Yeep-what was happening to me, I used to be in every party that I could be, and now I was uncomfortable of being in one of the hottest party ever?

- C'mon Manny, cheer up, today you are going to forget about Craig Manning, today it's you against the world!

_I laughed, Emma was right; I needed to cheer_

- So, what are we waiting for?

**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**

ONE HOUR LATER:

_Okay, I need to accept it, Manny: Party Lover is dead, what happened to me, okay, at first I was okay, you know, dancing, and having fun, and then it was like someone has just pushed the button that said "off" inside me, I felt tired, bored…so now I'm here, in the street, sitting in the sidewalk, and Emma, who knows, I lost her the very first moment we walked to the dance floor_

_

* * *

This party was BORING, okay, maybe it wasn't boring, 'cause everybody is dancing, but, I'm bored, I can't get Manny out of my mind…why, can someone tell me why?... If I remember correctly, when I proposed to Ashley I said to Joey that I couldn't believe how I could cheat her with Manny, well now I take back that, IF I could only be with Manny just for a sec…just of a moment_

**So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been**

**Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste**

Manny was there, thinking, when a guy stood near her and started to flirt with her

- Hey babe, what's your name?

- Manny, and I'm it's not nice to meet you

- Why? You feel so lonely here, maybe you just need a real guy son you don't feel like this anymore

- What, I'm sorry, but I don't even know you

- I know you want to be with me, and I want it to…-he tried to kiss Manny, but she just kept pushing him off

- You don't understand a no for an answer, don't you?

- No, and I'm not going until you give me a kiss

- Well, if you don't go, I'll go.

- C'mon-he kissed her and she started to scream

- Get Out!-but the guy kept kissing her, and he didn't let her go-Help! -Manny screamed-Help! Please!

* * *

Craig was about to leave when he heard a girl screaming, he ran in order to help her, when he saw hat the girl in danger, he saw no other than Manny. 

- You don't understand what get out means or I have to explain you!- Craig said approaching and screaming

- Who is He? Your rescuer? Ah!-Said the guy grabbing her arm and screaming

- I SAID, LEAVE HER!- Craig Screamed, then, punched the guy, starting a fight.

- Craig! Leave him! Craig!-Manny tried to break the two apart

- No- after that Craig grabbed the guy, punched him in the eye, the guy fell on the floor and Craig started kicking his stomach, until he was unconscious

- Craig, please stop!... please- Manny whispered, sobbing

- C'mon, lets go home-said Craig looking directly at her eyes

**Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson**

**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**

**I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine**

After a long walk (I think they walked slow, 'cause they took long time to get to Emma's) there were in their destination, something that neither Craig, nor Manny wanted.

- So…- Craig said shyly

- Craig, thanks for all

- No problem, c'mon you're my friend, and that's what friends do, they help each other-he didn't know how, but something inside Craig said that Manny wouldn't feel weird if he said that

- Yeah, friends…-Manny said disappointed

- We are friends right?

- Yeah, yeah, sure-said Manny trying to convince Craig

- So I guess I'll se you later

- Yeah…I guess

Manny entered Emma's house, went to her bedroom and noticed she wasn't there; she closed the door, and started to cry…

**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**

**Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

* * *

**

Here I am once again (like kelly Clarkson) well, here's chapter 3 with Alexz Johnson's song "Skin" I just loove that song, I think that and 24 hours are the best songs of Alexz (I am also a fan of Insant Star too... Jamie Rockz!) well, I hope you'll like this chapter, send me reviews! 'cause I LOVE THEM, oh BTW this is dedicated to all of those who sent me a review, you know who you are thanks for supporting this, oh yes, If you know a song that you like, and that would be great for this sotry, tell me what songs are, I'll try to put every song you'll send me, I hope you give me your suggestions! ( si son en español, tambien mandenmelas, tratare de traducirlas, ya que me gustaria poner al menos una cancion en español en esta historia, pero aun no se cual, ah pero nada de reggaeton (me gusta el reggaeton, pero noo creo que ese tipo de musica vaya en esta historia ¿no creen?)  
See You Next Chapter!  
----Sonia----


	4. Torn Into Pieces

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ITS CHRACTERS, PLAYING WITH TIME DOES...But I'm still hoping to have Ryan Cooley or Jake Epstein!

Author's Note: This Chapter's dedicated to all those that reviewed me, specially degrassi15 that recommended this song to the fic.

_

* * *

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

One month…I've been your friend for one month now, sometimes I fell like I'm like an alcoholic in rehab, trying hard, trying not to drink anymore, I'm trying hard, because I want to forgive you, but you make that tremendously difficult for me, damn! Why you have to be so nice with me? So… so perfect?

I remember that day when I told you "I Like You", and you said the same thing, I was in heaven, I thought that when you asked me to dance with you in that 80's party you were being nice to me, I thought you liked Emma, but no, you chose me.

But then you left me…well I think I would have dumped me too, decorating your locker, what was I thinking!

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Next, I got pregnant, I was going to have a baby, a little Craig, I was so happy when you told me you wanted it as much as I wanted, or as I thought I wanted it, and again, you left me… I'm not blaming myself because I know I made the right decision, but I was without you again, and you…you were with Ashley again…

But you still liked me, yeah! You really wanted me, and that made me feel good, I didn't care if Emma thought I was a total bitch, ha! I sacrificed my friendship with Emma because of you! And then, I decided that the Manny that was obsessed with Craig was death, so I started dating Spinner…, and now I'm here, after spending some time together and realizing that everything I felt for you was still there, I'm here again, just like years before, playing games…for how much Craig? For how Much? ...Why Am I Thinking these things again, I want to be a normal girl!

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

-Manny? Manny? Earth to Manny Santos… Manny!

-Ah? Oh Toby, you scared me, whe--, where we are?

-Manny, we're at school, school finished half and hour ago

-Oh, damn…I—I have to go, Spike wanted me to be at home by 5:30pm

-But, it's 4:00 o'clock

-Yeah, yeah…

-What's up with you today, uh?

-I really don't know-she said laughing

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

-Hey, I'm going to the library, I left my math's book there, you want to join me? And then maybe I can walk you home…

-Toby Isaacs, what a gentleman. Sure, why not?

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself

-Here you are-said Toby when he saw his notebook in a desk, Manny laughed

-Sometimes you can be so childish…

-Yeah, maybe, but I could never beat JT

-Oh no, he's the master

-Yeah! – Manny said laughing

-Ok, I got my book, let's get out

-Yep

_Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_

* * *

_

-Hey Craig-said a familiar voice

-Oh, Hey…-I said as I watched the person that was talking to me-Ellie, what's up?

-You're in detention too, why?

-I had a fight, and you?

-You, had a fight, well I'm here because I said Mrs. Kwan that her book was a piece of crap

-Really? - I said laughing

-It was a piece of crap! – She also said laughing

You're so funny Ellie, I couldn't ever have done that

-Yeah, you could

-Think so?

-Yeah Craig, you are special, you have something that others don't, if someone says that I'm wrong I'll kick his or her ass

I really don't know what happened to me; I think was the fact that someone was saying nice things about me, not playing games, I know that I made a mistake, but…I don't know…I'm confused

I kissed her, yep I kissed Ellie Nash.

* * *

I was walking with Toby, catching up, because we haven't talked in a while, he was talking about universities and stuff like that when I saw them…they were disgusting, CRAIG MANNING WAS MAKING OUT WITH ELLIE NASH! With that tramp! He did it, he told me he wouldn't do it again, but he did it….I HATE HIM, I hate him for doing that, I hate him because he will never love me. 

I stood there watching them with Toby, then they stopped and Craig saw me

-Congratulations-I Said

And with that I left Craig alone…this time for real

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_

* * *

_Here I am again, well I took the recommendation of degrassi15 and I put "Behid These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson, awesome song! so, I know that all of you wanted Craig and Manny together, but it wasn't right for the song, I was wondering, do you really want them together? I really do, in Degrassi, but in FF I like more Drama than happy endings...But I will obey what you say to me.

See You Next Chapter (Please Review/Por favor dejen Reviews!)  
Sonia


	5. We Belong Together

Finally I ended this fic, I think I did a pretty good chapter, well I don't know I need yor reviews so I can know if you liked it, this is the FINAL CHAPTER of the story, and I got inspired 'cause I saw "Holiday" ( I have it in my computer, Season 3!) and there is a BEAUTIFUL Cranny scene, well I hope you like the end of the story---See you In Another Fic!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST A LATIN AMERICAN GIRL THAT LOVES JAKE EPSTEIN AND LOVES HIS CHARACTER CRAIG...AND OF COURSE LOVES CRANNY.

* * *

**

----5 YEARS LATER----

I'm here, the day of my graduation's finally here, after 5 years of studying and everyday being stressed, I'm now a business manager, I Can't believe it!

So much happened since I left Degrassi and Canada for good, I came here, to the States to study and I'm glad I made that decision

---FLASHBACK---

It was the prom, something that every student at Degrassi was expecting; Craig and Manny haven't talked to each other since the day he kissed Ellie Nash. After that, Craig told Ellie that he made a mistake, and she told him that she hasn't got over Sean, so, they stayed as friends.

Manny was devastated, Craig broke her heart, real hard, but Emma convinced her to go to the dance with Jimmy, whom had just recently broken up with Hazel because she left to Montreal, Emma was going with this guy named Chuck from the basketball team.

Jimmy went to talk to Ellie for a moment; meanwhile Chuck went to get come drinks, leaving them alone.

-Manny c'mon, chill…we're here to have fun!-Emma said

-Yeah I know…but..what if I see him?

-If you see him, you act like you don't know him, that's it, just ignore him…

-Okay…so, let's have fun...I guess…

-That's my girl!

They danced, well Jimmy couldn't dance but still they were having fun. Everything was fine, so fine that Manny forgot the fact that Craig could be there, until…

-Hello…Hello, okay, Hi everybody, you know me, I'm Craig Manning and here I am with my band, Downtown Sastquash-you could tell that Craig was really nervous-we're going to play one special song tonight.

-Go Craig!-someone in the crowd screamed, like cheering him, after him, everybody started clapping and cheering too.

-Thanks guys, well…so, the song we're going to perform today it's really special, and…and I dedicate it to Manny Santos who is here tonight.

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

Manny stood there, she didn't knew what to do, Craig Manning was singing a song to her, in front of lots of people!...that was something she always wanted since she saw Craig singing that beautiful song to Ashley 2 years ago…so much had happened since then..

After singing the song, Craig stood in front of Manny. Their faces were millimeters away, Manny was about to kiss her, she just couldn't resist it…but a feeling in her heart was telling her that Craig had done everything that a man could do to hurt her, and she had also done nasty things to him, they weren't meant for each other…

-Manny, do you want to be with me?

-Craig I—

---END OF FLASHBACK---

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

Okay…they are now giving the diplomas, after a long speech from the dean. Everybody's here, Joey, Caitlin, Angie, and…is that. Is that?

Someone was in the back of the room, like hiding, wanted not to be seen, but Craig sure knew who he was, when he noticed that, his face shined, he was full of joy…

---FLASHBACK---

-I can't believe you're going to the States Craig…-Ellie said crying-and who's gonna be with me side by side when I had a problem? Craig, who's gonna replace you?

-C'mon El, don't be sad, I'll call you everyday, and I'll mail you every day too, we're still going to be like this, the best friends, okay?

After all, Craig and Ellie were still the best friends that they have been since last summer, they were in good and bad times, both of them support each other

-Babe, c'mon, if you put like that when he leaves, how's gonna be when I'm leaving?-Jimmy said

-I'm like this because he's my best friend, besides, you're not going to go anywhere, and you're going to stay with me…understood?

-hahaha, yep babe, I understand…

Oh yep, I forgot, Jimmy and Ellie are boyfriend and girlfriend, finally!

-We're going to miss you man-Jimmy added

-Craig, how is the band going to be without you?-Marco asked

-You'll be fine guys…-Craig said

Everybody was there, Ellie, Jimmy, Marco, Paige, Alex….everyone! But someone was missing; maybe it was for the best that that person did not appear…maybe…

-Craig, Craig!-someone screamed

-Huh?...Emma?

-Craig, Oh I'm glad I found you, I anted to say goodbye to you before you leave

-Thanks Emma, I'm so glad that you're here...

-Flight 502 to California, please arrive in gate 5B

-That's me guys. I gotta go

-We'll miss you Craig….

Everyone hugged Craig, saying goodbye, Ellie couldn't stop crying….he was finally laving….he started to walk, when

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

-Wait, Wait, Craig, please wait!

---END OF FLASHBACK---

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

The ceremony finished 15 minutes ago, everyone was taking pictures and all that stuff, Craig was with Caitlin, Angie and Joey, all of them came from Canada just to see Craig graduate

-So Craig, where do you want to celebrate your big moment?

-I don't know…I'm kinda hungry though…

-So let's eat, shall we?

-Yep, let's go!-Angie said excited

They started walking, when someone called Craig's name.

-Ashley, oh my god, you came!-he said when he saw the person that was calling his name

-Yep, you invited me, so I came, but jus for a little bit, Sean's waiting for me, so…

-I'm glad you came, I don't know what I'll do without you, or Sean…

-I hope you come to my graduation

-Sure I'll do, don't worry

-Look, I gotta go, but, congratulations Craig, I'm so proud of you-she said hugging him

---FLASHBACK---

Craig was in a library looking for some books when he saw a familiar face entering the store…

-Ashley?-he asked

The girl turned around and when he saw Craig he smiled

-Craig Manning, I—this is the last place I'd thought I'll see you…

-Yep, I know…so, how's life treating you

-Fine, I'm fine, and you?

-Great too, hey…do you want to grab some coffee and catch up?

-Sure, why not?

Since that day Ashley and Craig became friends again, there was no heart feelings, both of them had got over everything, they hung out a lot, and when Ashley found Sean and became a couple Craig joined them sometimes...

--END OF FLASHBACK—

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_"I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

Craig was now in his apartment, he had left his family in a hotel, because he hadn't enough room for them, besides they were staying for a couple of days. He was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door

-Surprise!-Manny was standing in front of him with a present in her arms, smiling

-Manny! Are—? why—? I can't believe you're here!

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

Have you seen that episode in season 3 in which Craig found Manny in an ice skate park or something like that and he entered where everybody was skating without skates and went where Manny was and grabbed her, and held her and told her that she was the one, not Ashley, well this was kinda like that, Craig grabbed Manny and held her, and started to kiss him, the love of his life was there, she was the one, she had always been, Craig was studying in the states, and Manny was in Canada, but every holiday they saw each other, and their love never died…how could they do that? Well, who knows? The only thing I know it's that they were meant for each other…

--FLASHBACK—

-Manny, do you want to be with me?

-Craig I—

-Manny, I love you, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, for the way I treated you before, but I can assure you that that's not gonna happen again, Never again..

-Craig!

-And, and, I'll be there for you, always-- - he couldn't continue because Manny was with her hand in his mouth, shutting him

-Craig, I'd love to be with you.

---END OF FLASHBACK--

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

-Manny?-Craig said when they were sitting on his couch

-What?

He stood up kneeled on one knee and grabbed something from his pocket

-Will you marry me?

* * *

Well, this is it...the end, I hope you'll like it---REVIEW ME!--the song it's "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey, the song for this chapter was a tough choice, At first I was going to put "Beacuse You Live" by the hottest guy alive--Jesse McCartney--then I was going to put "Your Eyes" by Alexz Johnson, nut in the end I decided this song, because I love it, and I think it suis this chapter...I hope You'll like it again, and nothing else 

So Long And Goodnight (10:04pm / From Peru)

--Sonia--


End file.
